This invention relates to the field of electromagnetic compliance (EMC) testing and, more particularly, to a device for grounding EMC test equipment in a quick and efficient manner.
Electromagnetic compliance testing is typically done in a specially constructed room having a metal floor which is connected to earth ground. The test equipment must itself be grounded and for that purpose typically is provided with an outer conductive flange which is placed flat against the metal floor and secured thereto. In the past, such grounding has been accomplished either by using a conductive copper tape or by providing a direct mechanical connection. While effective, these ways of grounding the test equipment have proven to be time consuming and the use of copper tape has also proven to cause injuries to test personnel. It would therefore be desirable to have a device which can be used to quickly and effectively ground the conductive flange of the test equipment to the ground plane (i.e., the metal floor).